


lets be more than this.

by inspector_spacetime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, College, F/M, I suppose, they dont know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspector_spacetime/pseuds/inspector_spacetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'i’m having a minor breakdown in the middle of bed bath and beyond and you’re a bewildered shopper who wants to buy plates but also to make sure i’m okay bc im wailing a little bit in the kitchenware section’ au<br/>Lydia is out shopping and Stiles is overwhelmed in the kitchen section. Lydia is slightly irritated by him and decided to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lets be more than this.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is from this post >> http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/113003159811/more-otp-hot-mess-aus-youre-lying-on-the-floor
> 
> this is also v short and i am sorry about that. I might do a continuation later because I think its cute.

Lydia needs new curtains for her house. There's nothing wrong with her old ones, she's just bored with them. She checks the list she has on her phone to make sure she has everything she needs.

"I forgot I wanted to get a new blender." She sighs, and mentally does the math to see if she has enough for this expenditure. She does and she makes her way to the kitchenware ailses. 

Then she hears this...noise. Like a whining sort of noise. At first she attempts to ignore it. Its none of her business, but she finds she has to go down this aisle.

_Just ignore it._ She says to herself as she looks around. The noise came from a man, a tall, skinny, white guy with moles sprinkling his face. He wasn't her usual type but he was attractive in his own way. He'd be even more attractive if he wasn't mumbling to himself and looking eternally confused. Lydia sighed and walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" He didn't even look away from the wall of utensils.

"I just don't understand. Do I need all this stuff, really? My buddy Scott said I need ALL of it, but I think I'll be okay with just a spatula...but then what brand do I get...does it matter?" He sighs and finally looks down at the small redhead-no, he corrects himself, strawberry blonde-"I'm sorry. I am just not prepared for this." She was pretty. Gorgeous, actually.

"I suppose it could be a little overwhelming." She responded.

"I was fine living with Scott, but then Kira decided she wanted to move in and I don't want to hear all that sex stuff, ya know? I'm glad he's happy but no one should be subjected to hearing their best friend have sex." Lydia smirked a little and Stiles blushed. "I keep rambling. Uh, so I know we just met but can you help me? I am desperate."

Lydia contemplated helping this guy. He was funny, and cute, and awkward. She had to admit she enjoyed listening to his little rambles so far. "You know, I don't work here right?"

"You are way too cute to work here." He responded and usually Lydia was cool when guys flirted with her. It just bounced off of her as if the words meant nothing, but this time she blushed a little.

"That was smooth." She responded quickly grabbing the spatula and mixing spoons out of his hands. "You're going to need more than a spatula..." She was about to say his name then realized she didn't know what it was.

"Okay like what?"

"What's your name?" She asked abruptly and he blushed again. It was rather adorable.

"Stiles. Sorry I didn't even introduce myself and I'm over here talking about my whole life!"

"I'm Lydia. It's okay you seemed pretty distracted." She put the things he had away and began grabbing a few things. "I know it seems like you won't use a lot of these things but trust me, you will."

"This...is so much stuff. I only have one pan." She looked at him.

"How do you cook dinner?"

"In the microwave." He shrugged.

"I...can't believe this. Okay, what's in your budget? You know what, we'll figure that out later. You're coming over to my house and I'm teaching you how to cook dinner. It almost always involves more than one pan."

Did she just invite this guy over...to her house...for dinner? Some random guy?

He was blushing bright red this time, "I-I don't know if I can. I have some things with the guys later, but you know what I can blow it off."

"Oh, I'm sorry I just demanded that. I didn't mean to pressure you into anything. I'm not trying to ask you out." Wasn't she a little bit though?

"Oh." His face fell a little bit.

"If you still need help with the kitchen stuff I can give you my phone number." She said and he smiled at her.

"I'd like that a lot." He pulled out his phone and she spouted out her number.

"At least buy another pan before you leave." She grabbed one and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Lydia. I'd probably have been here all night if not for you. Their customer service here is horrible!" She smiled at him. "I'll, uh, text you later. I'm actually free on Friday...I'll just text you. Thanks again." He turned and strolled away.

She liked this guy. And she just met him. She smiled to herself, and grabbed a blender. It's been a while since she's felt this way about anyone. Since she's had a crush on someone.


End file.
